1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of security protocols for software applications. More particularly, the invention provides a code signing system and method that is particularly well suited for Java™ applications for mobile communication devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants, cellular telephones, and wireless two-way communication devices (collectively referred to hereinafter as “mobile devices” or simply “devices”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Security protocols involving software code signing schemes are known. Typically, such security protocols are used to ensure the reliability of software applications that are downloaded from the Internet. In a typical software code signing scheme, a digital signature is attached to a software application that identifies the software developer. Once the software is downloaded by a user, the user typically must use his or her judgment to determine whether or not the software application is reliable, based solely on his or her knowledge of the software developer's reputation. This type of code signing scheme does not ensure that a software application written by a third party for a mobile device will properly interact with the device's native applications and other resources. Because typical code signing protocols are not secure and rely solely on the judgment of the user, there is a serious risk that destructive, “Trojan horse” type software applications may be downloaded and installed onto a mobile device.
There also remains a need for network operators to have a system and method to maintain control over which software applications are activated on mobile devices.
There remains a further need in 2.5G and 3G networks where corporate clients or network operators would like to control the types of software on the devices issued to its employees.